Steady On (the War Ain't Done)
by luvsanime02
Summary: Steve does not appreciate that everyone else wants to sit around a campfire. Of course, being Steve, he doesn't say anything.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the October 25th Spooktober prompt: around the campfire.

########

**Steady On (the War Ain't Done)** by luvsanime02

**######## **

Sam suggests it first. Normally, Sam is one of Steve's favorite people, but after he sets up a campfire and expects them all to sit around the flames and roast marshmallows, or whatever the fuck the others are doing, he's been bumped down a few names on the list.

Below Stark right now, in fact, because he seems to be the only other person around the campfire who isn't appreciative of its beauty or warmth, or whatever it is that everyone else likes about it. Steve doesn't know. Of course, Stark's disdain is coming from a place of privilege, as usual, but at least Steve's not feeling uncomfortable alone.

It's the sounds that are getting to him. Even more than the smell, since Steve's taking great care to stay upwind of the smoke. But the sounds? Those quiet popping and crackling noises that no one else seems to really notice?

It's taking all of Steve's considerable self-control not to flinch at each and every one of them.

There's no gunfire around him. Steve has to keep reminding himself of that fact. Has to squeeze his hands tightly into fists and then loosen them in timed intervals. Has to keep his breathing deep and steady. Has to hold himself together. There's no gunfire nearby. No enemy combatants. He can't smell mud and shit and worse things nearby.

Someone hands Steve a marshmallow on a stick, and he thrusts it forward into the flames blindly. So far, no one's noticed that there's something off about him tonight. Well, Natasha might have. Actually, Clint might have, too.

Who the hell is Steve kidding? Everyone here has to have noticed how distant Steve is acting, even if they can't guess why. Steve only knows that Sam hasn't caught on to why yet because the fire's still blazing cheerfully and Sam just threw another log on it. Steve tenses every muscle in his body in order to keep himself perfectly still.

Bucky arrives after a little while. Steve's honestly surprised that he came. When Steve had overheard Sam inviting Bucky to the gathering earlier, Bucky had wordlessly shaken his head and walked away. He's here now, though, and he sits right against Steve's side, and his warmth is a grounding balm against the weight pressing down on Steve's chest.

He can breathe a little easier suddenly, and that's when Steve realizes just how hard it was to get in enough air before. He leans all of his weight against Bucky, until they're shoulder-to-shoulder, and Bucky lets him just sag there for a few quiet minutes.

Of course, Stark can't keep his mouth shut for longer than that, and makes some sarcastic comment about them snuggling, but neither Steve or Bucky cares. Steve's focusing on Bucky pressed against him, on the sensation of something solid and real, and ignoring as much as he can the fire in front of him.

His marshmallow has long since fallen off of the stick and burned to gooey ash, and Bucky takes the stick out of Steve's hands entirely. He fits a marshmallow on the end and holds it above the flames while Steve stares blankly at Bucky's extended arm.

The fire lets out another loud popping sound. Bucky flinches next to him, and doesn't bother to hide it, and Steve knows he's doing that on purpose. Bucky can fake things so much better than Steve can, and if he'd wanted to appear unaffected, he would have, but he's showing the flinch anyway for Steve's sake, and-

"Hey," Sam says casually, "it's getting a bit chilly out here now, right? How's about we all head inside?" Because of course he noticed Bucky's reaction, because Bucky wanted him to.

Everyone else wordlessly grabs the food and stands up, and Steve reaches his hand over and squeezes Bucky's knee once in a silent gesture of appreciation. Steve doesn't deserve him, really.

Bucky hands Steve a perfectly toasted marshmallow, and then the two of them kick some dirt over the fire and join the others inside, glad to be out of the cold and away from the war. Even if just for a little while.


End file.
